


Do you Remember

by sevabha



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Cheating, M/M, Mpreg, Regret, Single Father, angst lots of angst, friends to lovers to enemy, many other tags, not good at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevabha/pseuds/sevabha
Summary: 5 yrs was in  vain. 5 yrs didn't mean anything. How easy it was for him to say that I didn't matter anymore. I never mattered anything to him. I am nothing to him. I was nothing to him.





	1. Accidentally heard...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all aghases](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+aghases).



> Not good at story writing. Its my first time writing a fic. please bear with it. And at last I would like you guys to enjoy it... :)

JINYOUNG'S POV

Today I am so happy and I am eagerly waiting to reach home and give surprise to Jaebum.

I am happy but nervous too. What would be his reaction? Will he be happy and excited or will he get angry?

Will he accept the baby or will he tell me that it was just a mistake and I should abort it?

Will he tell me that we are still young to have the baby?

I am so nervous that many things are running around my mind.

 

Did I tell you that I am having a baby? Yes you heard it right I am pregnant. 3 weeks.

Me and Jaebum has been in relationship for approx 5 yrs that is when both of us became trainee under JYP Entertainment at the same time.

Both of us have been through a lot of things together since then. I don't know if it's fate or we are really soulmates but whatever we did we are in it together. Our drama debut then our debut as duo JJ Project then we were put back as trainee again. After one year we were told told that we are going to debut again but not as a duo but as Group with other five peoples. At first we were sad as we thought of doing music as duo only but slowly slowly we came to like them. How can you not after all they were just opposite of us and full of energy. But we were only six that is our finally member joined us six months ago. Now we are complete and will debut in a month and I am so excited but worried to. And I am specially thankful to my members for making me feel like I belong with them.

How my company will react if they got to know that I am pregnant? I have decided that I will not tell them till its really needed but I am also worried about members. How will they react? Will they be angry? Will they hate me? So I have decided that I will tell Jaebum first then others.

 I reached the dorm and was about to enter into Jaebum's room when I heard hushed voices. I put my ear on the door to listen more clearly. From what I can tell the voices were of JB and Jackson's and they were talking about Youngjae and me. I was so shocked to hear what I heard and it was enough for me to make me lose my world. Enough to break me.

Now I think about it my 5 years of loving him was in vain. 5 years didn't mean anything to him. How easy it was for him to say that I didn't matter anymore. That I never mattered to him. I was nothing to him. As I heard more I got know that Jaebum approached me all these years back was just because of a bet and he stayed with me just because of his needs. How can he get so low? Did he really felt nothing? Not a single ounce of feeling for me? 

  


WILL BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER....


	2. Accidently heard....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 yrs was in vain. 5 yrs didn't mean anything. How easy it was for him to say that I didn't matter anymore. I never mattered anything to him. I am nothing to him. I was nothing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I think about it my 5 years of loving him was in vain. 5 years didn't mean anything to him. How easy it was for him to say that I didn't matter anymore. That I never mattered to him. I was nothing to him. As I heard more I got know that Jaebum approached me all these years back was just because of a bet and he stayed with me just because of his needs. How can he get so low? Did he really felt nothing? Not a single ounce of feeling for me?

CONTINUATION OF JINYOUNG'S POV:

While I loved him unconditionally he didn't feel anything at all for me. But that is not the thing that hurt the most. What hurts the most is that he wants to stop because he has fallen for someone. And that someone is none other that Choi Youngjae. The sunshine of our group. The innocent baby of mine. 

But for now I am hurt and more angry. I also heard that he is going to propose Youngjae today. Lets see if he accepts it. If he accepts the proposal then I will definitely hate him coz he knows about my relationship with Jaebum. 

As if it wasn't enough it looks like that everybody is against me. I heard Jackson encouraging Jaebum to propose Youngjae. He didn't even thought about what I would go through? How could he be so cruel instead he said that he never like seeing me with Jaebum as I orders around everyone one with Jaebum being my lover which is so not true. I don't order around, yes at time I can joke around like that but I never order around anyone. H e also thinks that Youngjae will suit Jaebum more than me and they will look much cuter than Jaebum and me. 

I can't believe that Jackson is saying all these things. Where did the kind Jackson go? Was he even in there or was is all just a facade for fans? I hate Jackson so much for tearing me and Jaebum apart instead of telling Jaebum to think again about leaving me for Youngjae. How could Jackson do this instead of stopping Jaebum?

After hearing all this I don't think I can keep myself sane I just want to cry and kill myself. Lot of suicidal thoughts were coming to my mind. I was just feeling numb all over my body. When I was going to my room I noticed Mark following me frowning. When I entered my room and was about to lock the door I saw him stuck his foot in the door and force opening it. He asked me why I was crying and that's when I started crying uncontrollably and started him everything from me being pregnant to me hearing everything JB and Jackson talked about.

 

MARK'S POV:

I got out of my room to go into the kitchen to get some water when I saw Jinyoung going to his room crying. I started walking behind him and followed him to his room.H e was about to lock the when I forcefully opened the door and got in.

After getting inside I asked him what is wrong he told me that he was pregnant. Which was of course shocking but what he said next made me furious. How could JB use him all this time just to say that he never loved Jinyoung and what made me more furious is that my boyfriend, my own boyfriend Jackson Wang encouraging Jaebum to propose Youngaje. How could my boyfriend do this. Now I am having doubts about him loving me. Does he love me or he is also just playing with me. I am so disappointed in Jackson. I didn't expected this from him. 

I asked jinyoung if he had told JB that he is pregnant with JB's child and he shook his head as no. Then I asked if want to tell JB about the baby, he again shook his head as no. I asked him what he would do with baby and he said that he is going to keep the baby and tell the company after promotions will end. Till then he is going to keep the baby as secret.

And for Jackson he is going to taste the medicine of his own advice. I also asked Jinyoung to tell maknaes about the baby and and them to keep it secret for time being and he agreed with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kudos and comments will be nice and I would like it if you can send some ideas what to do next who knows I will use someones idea and it can be gift for that particular some one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not forget to leave KUDOS.


End file.
